The present invention relates generally to the field of food pans. More specifically, the present invention relates to metal food pans, such as those used with food service equipment or platforms.
A metal food pan holds food and other items on the food service equipment, as may be found in a buffet-style serving area of a restaurant. The food pan rests on the food service equipment, with the underside of the pan positioned in an opening of the food service equipment. Temperature of food in the pan is controlled by steam or cooled air (or other heating or cooling sources) within the table, where heat is transferred through the bottom of the pan to the food. Because the food pan is not permanently fastened to the food service equipment, other food pans may be filled and stored elsewhere and then used to quickly replace the food pan on the food service equipment to serve additional food. The food is then served from the food pans by the consumer or an employee using utensils.